


Youtube Wereworld

by AlphaCJ



Category: Jacksepticeye community, Markiplier community, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), VenturianTale, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Crew, M/M, Mild Gore, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Wars, Rivalry, Septiplier AWAY!, Tags Are Hard, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werecoyotes, Werewolves, YouTube, and so on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCJ/pseuds/AlphaCJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between rival clans Minx and Septic has thrown the city into chaos. Werecreatures forced to hide themselves from humans in order to survive. With so many Werecreature races going extinct every day, the clans must fight in order to protect themselves from extinction. Alpha Minx from clan Minx, known for their power and ruthless strength and Alpha Jack from clan Septic, the only one to ever escape the labs alive. </p><p> </p><p>Or where every single YouTuber listed above is a Werecreature split into two clans that fight against each other all while avoiding human contact. Trust me, I may have thought this up at 3AM but it's gonna be really cool! Hopefully... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Armed soldiers shouted and ran in all directions through the dense, dark forest. Their heavy boots and armor disturbing all nature nearby as they almost had their targets surrounded. The soldiers advanced steadily towards what they had been tracking for sometime now, their guns loaded and aimed with steady precision. The large creature snarled defensively and backed away, two smaller creatures of the same race cowering behind it. 

"Steady men! Steady!" One soldier shouted as the creature turned towards him, growling lowly.

"Fire!" Another shouted as gun fire errupted in the once silent forest.

The two young pups ran from the scene of horror as their larger counterpart wrestled the soldiers. No one seemed to notice their escape. One turned to look back briefly, shaking at the sight of his protector lying on the ground, unmoving. He had no time to mourn however as a soldier spotted him and he ran to catch up with his brother who was far ahead.

The pup yelped as he sprinted as fast as he could away from the soldiers but it was all in vain. A well aimed shot and he was down without another sound. The other pup didn't stop running, praying his brother was still behind him as he fled running until he could no more. He stumbled and lept down into a hole well hidden by a large fallen tree branch and carefully surveyed the land from the direction in which he fled. His brother had to catch up with him soon right?

The sound of heavy marching disrupted him from his thoughts as he crawled deeper into the hole, curling himself up and attempting to quiet himself. Soon later he had fallen asleep and the forest fell silent once again.

 

 

Mark gasped, jumping upright in his bed and glancing all around him in alert. Realising it was just a nightmare, he sighed in relief and allowed himself to fall back against the pillows. He had been having the same nightmare on and off for so long now. The memory of that fateful day all those years ago. The day he lost his brother. The day the last of his kind was wiped from exsistance. Like so many before them, humans were determined to rid the world of Werecreatures once and for all. Sure some were dangerous but most were peaceful and lived alongside humans as members of society.

"They couldn't understand " he grumbled, dragging a hand through his hair. Mark turned towards the door as soon as it opened.

"Hey bro, your finally awake huh?" 

"Yeah." He replied simply, sending his blood brother a small smile.

He vaguly recalled the first time he met him. It wasn't very long after he lost his real brother. A young kid, all alone in the forest wandering aimlessly looking for any friendly face. He came across another boy that day, strung upside down from a tree, unmoving. Mark thought he was dead for sure but cut him down anyway only to discover that the boy was, in fact, alive. After he had awoken, all he did was cry and whimper. Mark couldn't get a single word out of him, not even a name, which led to him coming up with the nickname 'Cry' and it stuck.

Cry tossed Mark his shirt from the wardrobe. "Get up. You have to hurry if you want any bacon this morning. You know what the boys are like."

Mark nodded, getting dressed quickly and following his blood brother down the long corridors of Mansion Minx. After he had befriended Cry when they were kids, they did everything together and traveled far, stealing what they could to survive. They taught themselves to hunt under the noses of humans and avoid capture. Cry was like a brother to him but after one particular bad night, they were both saved by a large Werelynx who was the current Alpha of Clan Minx, a family of Werelynx, and offered his protection. They've been with the clan ever since, growing up alongside MangaMinx, who is now the Alpha, Cry her Beta.

The two entered the dining room, all present instantly falling silent as they took their places beside Minx and Krism at the head of the table. Many of the other Were creatures within the pack had admitted to being intimidated by the two mysterious brothers. Everyone except Minx and Krism knew almost nothing about them, what they were or where they came from. Just stories and rumors of how fearsome and ruthless the two were in battle. Cry was the more talkative of the two, always looking after the clan as Beta when Minx couldn't. He wore a white poker face mask that hid his identity, very few knew what he looked like. Mark, however, was quite quiet and isolated, he only ever enjoyed Cry's company and all others usually avoided him if they could but they did respect him a great deal.

"Boys! Glad you could make it to breakfast this time!" Minx greeted, giving Cry a playful nudge on the shoulder. Cry smiled from under his mask as Krism passed them the tray of bacon and meat.

A Weredog by the name of Wade, was the first to speak up again, continuing a story about some Hunter who mistaken him for an actual Labrador. Mark didn't pay him much mind, but he never was known for speaking up. It was possible to forget he was there if it weren't for the unsettling vibe he seemed to give off to anyone around him.

After breakfast, the Clan members went off on their usual rounds around Clan Minx's territory. Cry and Mark staying behind for a briefing on the plans for tonight's hunt. Humans weren't the only problem the clan had to deal with. A rival clan called Clan Septic had the entire West side of the city under their control. Their Alpha was the only known Werecreature to escape the human testing labs alive and had quite a reputation for never being caught or even seen since. 

The two clans have constantly been butting heads for control over hunting grounds and territory, these disputes usually leading to violence and even death of clan members, family members. All of this had Minx frustrated and the brothers angry. The clan had lost so many to Clan Septic, and Minx was sick of it. 

"Cry! Tonight we send in the Late Nights!" Minx announced, slamming her hands down onto a map of the city, the blue shaded areas, all Clan Minx, the green however...

Cry nodded and Mark rolled his eyes, Tuting slightly. His blood brother was always so proud of his little gang.

"Don't you worry Mark, I have a special job for you." Minx continued as Mark turned to face her, eyes glinting with curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! What do you think of the first chapter? I know it's a strange concept but bear with me please! I have a good plan of where I want to take this story.


	2. The Stranger

Mark grumbled as he stomped bored through the dark woods. He had expected his job to be more exciting than this. While Cry and his LateNight Crew were off defending the territory and possibly fighting Clan Septic, he was wandering the forest between the two territories appropriately named, 'No man's land'.

There was no prey in these parts or any resources, it was empty and really boring. He sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his grey hoodie and continued his trek, the faint cawing of a raven sounding nearby. He really had no idea why Minx wanted him here, there was nothing of interest in these parts. Sure it was so desolate that no humans ever ventured this far but that was it.

Mark shivered, a sudden gust of wind blowing through the trees. He sat down on an old hollowed out log, checking his phone briefly. 'No signal' it read of course. He tuted, glancing around him at all the trees and bushes that dotted the landscape. Not an animal in sight.  
He turned around and almost fell off the log at the sudden presence of the man in front of him.

"Howdy!" He greeted happily and in a loud accent of someone who clearly wasn't from around here.

"Uh, hi?" Mark replied, wrinkling his nose a little at the wet dog smell that the stranger stank of. 

"Don't give me that look! I can't help the way I smell! You stink of it too!" The man scolded in a joking manner.

"You mean you're a..?"

"Of course I am! Wouldn't have found ya out here otherwise!" He shouted and paused. "What are you doing out here anyways?

"none of your concern." Mark stated firmly.

The stranger hummed as if pondering his reply. Mark noticed how strange his eyes were. One green, one blue. An odd combination, he had never met another Werecreature with. The man crouched down onto the ground, brushing his greenish hair from his eyes.

"Your looking for him, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"You know, that guy who escaped. They say he's the Alpha of Clan Septic."

"And what do you know about him?" Mark questioned curiously.

"Hmm...not much. Just that he's impossible to find or track. If you're looking, you might as well just give up now."

"Im not giving up! That Clan has caused my clan too much grief! I won't stop until I do."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. You certainly seem very determined....Do you know anything else about the guy?" He asked.

"Nothing." Mark stated before glancing down at the stranger curiously. "What's your name?"

"Jack. My name's Jack. And you are?"

"Mark."

"Well Mark, it's been fun but I better skedaddle before anyone else catches my scent, ya know?" Jack replied, picking himself up off the ground. He winked and lept forward onto all fours, transforming himself in one swift movement into a large fox, taking off deeper into the forest.

Mark sat there for a while watching the strange man leave. He could tell he was an outsider almost instantly, with his accent, unknown scent and general air around him. Mark agreed that he was probably just passing through and didn't pose any serious threat, even if he did, he had his scent now and could pick it up instantly. The Werefox wouldn't make it very far if he was on his trail.

Thunder lit up the skies in various shades of blue later that night, making the old castle on the cliffside seem all the more creepier. The place was abandoned long ago and hidden deep in blackwood were no one dared to venture into. Rumor said the place was haunted after all the deaths and missing person reports that spring up around the outskirts of the wood. The blackwood also happened to be Clan Septic's territory, and the castle was their home.

The large raven shook the water from his feathers as he entered the large doors and into the Study, turning back into his human form before joining his fellow Were creatures by the hearth.

"Where were you Nate?" One of them asked.

"Out assisting the boss. No need to worry Arin, he'll be back soon." Nate replied, smoothing out his damp black hair.

"He better be. I don't like the idea of him being out there alone with all of Minx's crew hunting him." Arin continued sipping some red liquid from a glass.

"Do not mention her name here, Beta." A large bearded man warned, walking towards the group followed by a smaller man with sandy blonde hair.

"Relax Ken. She can't hear us out here." Arin chuckled, turning towards the smaller of the two. "Is he hunting us Felix?"

"Yes. His scent was all over the city. I reckon he sent his crew out looking for us too." Felix confirmed.

"Damn. Where is the Alpha?" Arin growled frustratedly, before everyone turned towards the sound of the door opening.

"Right here." The voice said, slowly walking towards his clan, his mismatched eyes scanning the room."

Arin smirked, standing up to greet his Alpha. "So glad you made it back, Alpha Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed that somewhat predictable cliffhanger! ;)  
> Also! Artwork for this fic drawn by me!
> 
> Jack the Werefox: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Jacksepticfox-632904731
> 
> Minx the Werelynx: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-MangaMinx-the-Lynx-633134829


	3. Not so grump

Cry pulled his hood further up over his head as the rain began hammering down hard. If they didn't hurry the weather would surely wash away the scent him and his crew had been following for most of the night. Him and his Late Night Crew were the best trackers in the clan and had a reputation to uphold. Their team consisted of purely Werecoyoties with the exception of Cry himself.

Werecoyoties have served Clan Minx for generations, they became famous for their ability to hunt down targets really quickly and their natural pack coordination in battles. Russ, Scott, Red, Snake and Chey were the current members all being led by Beta Cry, the pack leader.

Cry ducked behind a wall ushering his pack to follow as they dodged humans that scarcely roamed these streets at night all eager to get home and out of the rain. The trail was getting fainter and fainter, they followed it as best they could but it ran short just as they rounded a corner into a dark street along the edge of the dreaded Blackwood. 

Scott noted that all the street lamps were busted leaving the whole area mostly in darkness with the exception of the moon and one still flickering light. They felt uneasy around here,staying close together as they surveyed the street, the entire scene screamed 'ambush' to Cry. He was right.

Suddenly, a large Werelion jumped out of the tree line knocking both Cry and Russ down onto their backs. The Werecreature snarled as the remaining Late Night Crew encircled him, displaying rows of sharp teeth as they growled warningly.

"Well well! Look what Danny found!" Arin mocked stepping out of the shadows followed by Ken, Felix and Nate.

"Piss off!" Cry spat, struggling from underneath the paws of the lion.

"Language Cry!" Felix taunted, kneeling down beside the annoyed Beta. "Why do you still wear this silly thing?" He asked rhetorically, tapping a small crack onto the white poker face mask.

"Go to hell you trator!" Russ growled, pushing at the heavy paws of the Werelion which didn't seem fazed by his actions.

"That wasn't very nice." Nate commented, stalking forwards brandishing his sharp talons.

The crew of Werecoyoties snapped, leaping onto the back of the Werelion distracting him for just long enough for Cry and Russ to pull themselves free. Cry pulled out his signature dagger holding it up tight against Nate's throat before he could take another step.

"Dont fucking move." He warned as Nate stood deathly still, his eyes watching Cry intently while Russ had pinned Felix down.

"Danny stand down." Arin said to the Werelion who sulked back towards him with a toothy grin. "Things seem to be getting a lot more heated than I would like. We only came here to deliver a message, our Alpha to yours." 

"Oh yeah? And what is this 'message'?" Cry asked, getting rather impatient at the other Beta's cocky tone.

Arin stalked over to him cautiously, holding one hand up as he slowly pulled a envelope from his pocket. "It's for the eyes of your Alpha only."

Cry motioned for Chey to take the letter which she did, holding it gently in her jaws.

Arin slowly walked backwards towards Danny who was now back in his human form, the rest of Clan Septic retreating back as well. Russ steeping away from Felix as he got up and Cry cautiously removing the dagger from Nate's neck.

"Oh and one more thing before i forget!" Arin shouted.

"What is it?!" Cry snarled impatiently, still keeping his guard up and frowning at Arin's cocky grin.

"Youre coming with us." He replied simply and clicked his fingers.

Before anyone could react, six huge leopards stalked out of the Blackwood easily surrounding the smaller coyoties. Ken and Danny marched forwards, pulling Cry back towards them.

"Beta!" Russ exclaimed but was forced down by one of the Wereleopards. "You son of a bitch! We'll kill you for this!"

Arin smiled and clapped his hands. "Give your Alpha that letter or she'll never see her precious Beta again!" He warned as they retreated back into the forest, Cry being pulled haphazardly along with them.

The Wereleopards stayed for awhile longer until they were a good bit away before letting the smaller Werecoyoties of the Late Night Crew scramble away, sprinting as fast as they could back to Mansion Minx.

The journey back to the mansion was not an easy one. They knew their Alpha would be pissed but that wasn't what terrified them. Sure they had failed their mission and lost their Beta, breaking the news to Minx was hard enough but breaking the news to Mark was a death sentence. Everyone knew how much the two cared for each other and with Mark's reputation, it wasn't going to be easy.

Russ led the crew into the Study were Minx was seated with Krism. No sign of Mark yet which was enough to calm his nerves just a tad. Minx turned towards them after noticing their presence.

"Russ! So good to see you guys have returned. How did the mission go?"

"Not so good ma'am, if was an ambush,they were expecting us." Russ began in a semi confident tone.

"I see. Did you all make it home safe?" She asked and paused. "Where's Cry?"

"That's the thing Alpha...Arin showed up at the ambush. He gave us a letter to give to you and took Cry as a sort of ransom." Russ explained nervously as Chey handed Minx the letter.

Minx fell silent and slowly cut open the envelope with her pocket knife. She read it quietly.

'Dearest Minx,  
You may have been told that my clan has taken your beloved Beta back to our territory. I apologise formally for this inconvenience as you have something I want. I figure a trade would be the best way to operate. I'll give you back your Beta with no more than a few scratches and you give me your clan member known as 'Mark'. If you agree to these terms, meet my clan in No man's land at 1PM tomorrow. If you fail to arrive we will be keeping your Beta and I cannot promise his well-being.  
Sincerely, Seán the Alpha of Clan Septic.

Minx growled under her breath, gripping the letter tightly in her hands. "That poisonous swine!" She cursed and stood upright, marching out of the room and into the dining room.

"Has anyone seen Mark?" She questioned a trio of Werecreatures who were seemingly playing poker at the table.

"Sorry Alpha, I haven't seen him." Wade replied, turning to face his companions Bob and Aaron.

"I believe I saw him head down towards the cellar. Figured he must have been waiting for the Beta." Bob spoke up.

"Alright, thanks guys." Minx thanked, heading out of the room and towards the stairway that lead to the cellar. Mark spent most of his time down there when Cry wasn't around. He was usually always seen in his human form exept for down here where he could be alone. Minx pushed the door open entering cautiously into the well lit room.

'Mark? Come out. It's just me." She announced and got a small growl in reply as he sulked out from behind a large barrel being careful not to knock anything down with his tail.

"I...I have some news, about Cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Does anyone have any ideas on what animal Felix can be? I tried drawing a duck but I think it should be a bit more serious and useful than that. Wolves are off limits and each youtuber should be a different Werecreature, the only exceptions being the Late Night Crew (Werecoyoties) and the Game Grumps (Wereleopards)
> 
> P.S. More artwork!
> 
> Nate the Wereraven: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Nate-the-Raven-633306165
> 
> Danny the Werelion: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Danny-the-Lion-633434201


	4. The Wolf and The Fox

"Mark get back here! That's an order!"

"He's my brother and im going after him!" Mark shouted his reply in a taut voice. He marched across the main hall despit his Alpha's warning.

'You are not going anywhere until we come up with a sensible plan!" Minx commanded, by now the rest of the clan had flooded into the hall to see what was going on. "We're going to get him back, I promise."

The rest of the clan looked nervous as Mark turned on his heel to face her, his red eyes glinting with anger. "Your not going to do jack shit! I'm going out there and you can't stop me! I've already lost one brother and I won't lose another!" He growled in a wobbly voice, blurting it out before he could stop himself.

Minx opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it as Mark snarled, bursting out the doors and into the rain before she could stop him. Minx sighed and stopped Russ from going after him. "Leave him. He wants to be alone."

"But what if Clan Septic catches him? It's dangerous to be out their alone!" Russ argued.

"He's strong. He can look after himself." Minx replied although with an unsure tone.

 

Mark didn't stop running. He didn't care if anyone saw him, a large monster, clumsily staggering through the streets at full speed before vanishing into the forest heading straight for No Mans Land. He had a few hours before anyone else showed up which was plenty of time to think. It was no question, he was willing to give himself up to Clan Septic if it would guarantee his blood brothers safety even if he had no idea what their Alpha wanted from him nor what might happen to him why he's there. 

He paced back and forth nervously, debating whether or not to venture into the Blackwood early and give himself up or rescue Cry himself but that would be stupid. He was strong but couldn't go up against an entire pack alone. He let out a breathy sigh and lay down on the leaf covered floor that had all the telltale signs of mid August.

He rested his head on his paws, shutting his eyes briefly and mentally planning all the things he'd do if any harm had came to his brother. His thoughts were quickly disrupted by the sound of a branch snapping. He lept up turning towards the source of the noise and growled defensively but relaxed as the same Werefox from earlier stalked out from the bushes.

His mismatched eyes watched the larger Werecreature somewhat cautiously but he carried himself rather regally for such a small thing. Mark grunted and sat down, eyeing the fox cautiously as he approached him. He tilted his head slightly and sat down in front of him.

'What are you doing here?' He thought, knowing the fox could hear him.

'I come out here to relax, it's usually quite quiet. How about you Mark?'

Mark shrugged, 'It's nothing. Im just cooling off.'

'You seem rather upset. Did something happen?' Jack questioned tilting his head to the side.

'Damn Clan Septic' he began, growling. 'They've taken my brother.' Mark snarled angrilly. He didn't know why he was telling the fox these things but felt as if he could trust him somehow. He didn't know the reason why.

Jack paused a bit before his ears flattened. 'I'm sorry to hear that. How are you going to get him back?'

'Their Alpha wants to trade, Me for him. I don't know why.'

'Are you gonna go along with this? It could be dangerous.'

'I have too. He's the closest thing I have to family.' Mark explained determinedly.

'I see...that's admirable. So he's not actually related to you?'

Mark shook his head. 'No, we met when we were kids. I had just recently lost my family and real brother to the soldiers and I found him the day after hanging from a trap. We've been together ever since.'

Jack signed sadly. 'I know how ya feel. I lost my family too. They almost caught me once, but I escaped.' He explained before quickly changing the subject. 'So you're the last of your kind too?'

Mark paused, giving the fox a strange look before answering. 'Yeah. I'm the last Werewolf or Grey wolf to be exact. Huh, you're now one of the very few who know.' He continued somewhat surprised with himself.

'I could tell by lookin' at you, ya Dingus!' Jack laughed with a toothy grin and Mark smiled wolfishly at the strange Irish Werefox.

He felt comfortable around Jack which was weird because of the trust issues he had. He only ever opened up to Cry and him alone but he had to admit it was nice to have company out here while it lasted. He relaxed slightly and lay back down on the forest floor, Jack moved and lay beside him before speaking up again.

'So you're pack really doesn't know that you're a wolf?'

'Nope. I'm not comfortable around them, they're all scared of me I can tell.' He admitted, sighing a bit.

'I'm not. You seem like a great guy. Why would they be scared?'

'They know nothing about me, people fear what they don't understand.'

Jack fell silent, pondering Mark's answer. It was true after all, he shook his head at the horrid thought of that acursed lab and the looks others had given him. They looked at him like he was a monster. "I...I know what that's like. Having people treat you like you're some monster than a person.' He finally spoke and Mark turned his head to face him. He was going to reply when a raven cawed nearby, interrupting his train of thought.

'I better get going. Youre going to be meeting Clan Septic soon right?' He stood up and paused to give him a final look. 'Good luck Mark. I hope you get your brother back.' Jack smiled and disappeared back into the forest leaving the wolf alone again.

Mark was missing the company already.

 

 

Cry was roughly shoved into a dark, cold room in the basements of the crumbling castle. He had only a few mild cuts so far and slight panic as he glanced around the room. Crimson stained tiles, metal tables scattered with medical tools and torture devices. He shivered as a man stepped into the room brandishing a hand saw.

"oh don't worry. This isnt for you." The man spoke in a somewhat light-hearted voice.

Cry watched him carefully as he put the saw away in a nearby drawer. "Have a seat. I don't want you to be uncomfortable while I keep you here." He spoke, gesturing to a stool.

"I think I'll stand, thanks." Cry replied, crossing his arms. 

"Very well." The man said softly, absentmindedly fiddling with the sleeves of his leather jacket. "My names MatPat. You must be Cry right? The Beta from Clan Minx?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't get out much. I'm a planner, medic and...well....interrogator." MatPat explained somewhat awkwardly.

"Are you here to interrogate me with all these torture tools? Because I'm not telling you anything." Cry said in an emotionless tone.

"No! No. Gods no. I'm here to keep you company until the trade."

"What? What trade?"

"You don't know? We're trading you for a guy named Mark. Alpha wants him for some reason."

Cry paled, his voice becoming shaky. "What?! No! He's not getting anywhere near my brother!"

"He's your brother? Yikes! I guess that makes things worst huh."

Cry growled frustratedly and struggled against the chains that held his wrists together.

"Woah! Woah! Don't do that! Ill have to subdue you if you do!" MatPat warned.

"Id like to see you try!" Cry threatened and the chains creaked as he transformed, pulling until they snapped allowing him to fall down onto all fours. Before he could make a break for it he was slammed hard down against the tiles. A large black Werepanther was looming over him, it's claws digging into his fur.

'I told you not to do that!' It growled, stepping off of him slowly. 'Now sit down, shut up and behave!' MatPat commanded, swiping his tail around impatiently as Cry grumbled and did what he was told.

It was gonna be a long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I did not expect this to to get this much attention! Here's another chapter for you lovely people! :D  
> Edit: More drawings!
> 
> Mark the Werewolf: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Mark-the-Wolf-632903784
> 
> MatPat the Werepanther: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-MatPat-the-Panther-633622247


	5. The trade

A heavy dripping sound was what disturbed his slumber that day. He had awoken to a dull pain burning in his left eye and the steady stream of green fluid that was running down his face. Opening his good eye only to be met by a blinding white light in the same all too familiar room, panic kicked in and he began pulling on the chains that held him prisoner to the metal table soaked with liquids of a green and red.

'No...no. Not here...' He thought, his breathing becoming unbalanced. His eye darted around the room, torture tools and 'medical' supplies covered every surface all stained either red or green. He needed to get out of here fast.

He coughed roughly, more of that green liquid coating his teeth with a taste he could only describe as poison. Attempting to rid his mouth from the vile stuff, he spat it out landing on the cuffs that secured his wrists. The liquid was enough to create a slippery hold allowing him to slide his hands free from the cuffs.

Before he could start on his legs, the lab door burst open and men in labcoats flooded in followed by soldiers. Having zero time to react, he transformed, using his brute strength that was now steadily returning to shatter the chains. He was positive a few bullets had been embedded in him as he escaped, sprinting through the hallways until he came across a window that wasn't barred. Wasting no time in smashing through and disappearing into the night.

 

 

Jack groaned and gripped his hair. He had fallen asleep at his desk again, not wanting to listen to Arin rant about how important sleep was. The stresses of being an Alpha were getting to him. Jack glanced at his watch, half an hour til his Clan were to meet with Clan Minx in No Mans Land and the trade was to be made. At least now he knew he would be getting Mark for certain.

His fingers traced over the scar that ran over his green left eye. "Cursed thing." He grumbled, digging his growing claws into the desk. His head snapped up towards the door where Arin entered.

"You alright boss?" His beta questioned.

"Fine. Are we ready to make the trade?"

"Yep. All set."

"Good. Head out there now. Oh, and Arin?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a plan to gain Mark's trust. You must do exactly what I say."

"Always." Replied Arin.

 

 

Mark paced back and forth across the grass, his hands shoved nervously in his pockets as Krism attempted to calm his nerves with reassuring words and gestures. They weren't working but he appreciated it nevertheless. 

"Mark just calm down. He'll be fine." Minx spoke up.

"If they've hurt him I swear...." He growled but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Afternoon! Ladies and Gentlemen!" Arin greeted with a wave of his arms as he stepped out into the open followed by their entire clan. This was the first time both the clans were together in their full. Both sides were evenly matched in terms of members.

Mark's eyes widened as MatPat escorted Cry forwards, he had only a few minor wounds as far as he could tell.

"Hey bro...sup?" Cry called over to him with a slight wave as he leaned tiredly against MatPat's shoulder.

Mark growled under his breath as he eyed Arin angrilly. "Let's just get on with this!"

"Very well then." Arin replied in a calm tone as Mark stepped towards him, allowing him to cuff his hands behind his back, the silver digging uncomfortably into his wrists.

MatPat walked forwards supporting Cry until he passed him over to Russ and Scott who walked him backwards towards the rest of their clan.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Arin commented, bowing mockingly before leading Mark and the rest of his clan back into the woods were they emerged.

 

 

 

The journey through the Blackwood was rather long. Mark had no idea how the clan didn't get themselves lost in it.

"So why exactly does your Alpha want me?" Mark asked, breaking the silence.

Arin shrugged. "To be honest I have no idea. He's the Alpha, if he wants something, he gets it." Arin replied honestly.

"I'm not a 'something' and we've never even met. Why would he want someone like me?"

"Dunno. Sometimes he does things without an explanation. We just follow him."

"Why? Why are you so loyal to him?" Mark questioned.

Arin took a breath. "He saved us from the labs. All of us were held prisoner there. He broke us out but got caught in the process." Arin explained, pausing for a bit. "The humans experimented on him there, changed him for better but also for worst."

Mark fell silent. Clan Septic had certainly suffered alot more than Clan Minx had. "Why do you always attack us then? Why must we fight?"

Arin chuckled, "Survival of the fittest Mark. We're all gonna get wiped out someday, may as well try and survive the longest."

Mark grumbled as they left the Blackwood. A huge ancient looking castle coming into view he didn't even know was here.

"Home sweet home!" Felix suddenly shouted, skipping forwards and pushing open the large doors. The clan entered the main hall and Mark was rather impressed at the size of the place.

"What do you want me to do with him?" MatPat asked Arin.

"Take him down to the basement with the other one." He replied and MatPat nodded, escourting him down a flight of stairs.

"Other one? What other one?" Mark asked, confused.

"We have another um 'prisoner' down here to keep you company." MatPat answered, pausing to unlock a large steel door.

Mark gave him a strange look and entered the room. His eyes widened at the various tools and weapons that lay scattered around but that wasn't what caught his attention.

"J-Jack?"

"Oh hey Mark." The Irish Werefox replied, tugging a bit on the uncomfortable chains that held him against the wall.

What an earth are you doing here?" Mark asked in a surprised voice.

"We caught him lurking about in our territory. Decided to keep him." MatPat answered for him with a shrug.

Jack gave him a nervous smile and Mark shook his head. "Looks like we're both stuck here then." Mark complained as MatPat chained him to the wall beside the Werefox. "What now?"

"Now you stay here. Chat with your friend. Be patient until our Alpha requests you." MatPat explained with a small wave as he left the room and locked the door leaving the two alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the lovely comments and reviews! While I work on the next chapter, here is a drawing I did of Alpha Jack:   
> http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Alpha-Jack-633670457


	6. Façade

Minx would be lying if she said she wasn't stressed. Ever since they got back to the mansion, everyone around here was a little on edge. Sure, they got their beta back who, currently, was higher than a kite. She figured they must have given him something so he wouldn't remember the way back through the Blackwood or where their main base was.

"I didn't really talk to Mark much but he seemed like a nice enough guy..." Aaron spoke from his place on the floor alongside Bob and Wade.

"Don't lie. We know you were too afraid to talk to him. All of us were!" Wade announced, raising his arms to emphasise.

Cry turned to face them, wobbling slightly. "You would 'ave liked 'im." He slurred, "Once 'e trusts ya, he'd do anythin' for ya."

"We'll get him back Cry." Krism assured, dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth.

"I know." He replied.

 

 

 

Mark sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall beside Jack. "This city is a dangerous place. You should have left when you had the chance."

Jack smirked and turned his head to face him. "The world is a dangerous place. I leave the city and there'd just be another one preparing to kill me."

Mark nodded. "I guess so. Kinda makes it seem like there's no point delaying the inevitable. I mean, we're all gonna get wiped out sooner or later."

"That's a bit dark, Mark. I prefer to think of it as spending what time we have left as best we can. Living how we want, doing what we want..." He paused, "taking what we want."

"And what do you want?"

"Hmm...I was about to ask you the same thing. I suppose I'm looking for companionship. Someone to spend the remainder of my short life with."

Mark nodded at his words, "That's valid. To be honest, I've never really thought about it. Acceptance would be a good one, not have everyone treat you like an outsider or a ticking time bomb."

Jack raised a brow, "Your clan doesn't sound very accepting."

"They don't feel accepting. My reputation proceeds me as ruthless and unforgiving."

"Are you?"

"Mostly yes. But I would never hurt my clan. They're family."

"They don't seem like family." Jack mused, "A family is were no one gets left behind and yet here you are."

Mark shook his head, "They'll come back for me, I know they will. When they do they'll break us both out of here, even if it comes down to a fight."

Jack smirked a bit, "I don't think the Alpha would like that."

He chuckled, "I dont care. I could beat him and escape. He can't stop me."

Jack was smiling as he shook his head, chuckling lightly at Mark's confidence. If only he knew. "Your confidence certainly is refreshing. But what if this Alpha is stronger than you?"

Mark shrugged, "I've beaten alot of Werecreatures single handedly in my life. Not to boast but I can handle anything he throws at me."

Jack wanted to laugh but kept a straight face otherwise he would have been practically bouncing with excitement at the thought of battling the Werewolf. He traced his tongue over his sharp teeth with slight dread but shook it off. No, it wouldn't come to that.

"I see...Will you fight him when he eventually calls for you here?"

"Depends on what he wants. If he's looking to kill me or forces me to defend myself, then I'll fight."

"I don't think he wants to kill you. He wouldn't have went through all this trouble to get you here otherwise." Jack replied with honesty.

"Suppose so. I guess I'll find out when he calls for me." Mark agreed as the large steel door was unlocked catching their attention.

MatPat entered the room followed by Arin, the beta. "Boss has requested that you join our pack for dinner Mark." Arin explained, stepping into the room.

Mark briefly glanced at Jack before turning back to Arin. "Will your Alpha be joining us?"

"Unfortunately no. He is otherwise...engaged at the moment." Arin replied as MatPat uncuffed him. He lead him out of the room and Arin followed them but not before giving Jack a small nod and discreetly kicking a key towards him with his foot, closing the door behind him.


	7. Family Dinner

Cry snarled in anger as he chased after his prey. It was his fault he got caught. His fault Mark was now trapped in the claws of Clan Septic. His fault! He growled again, leaping forwards and sinking his teeth in the neck of the unlucky stag that was unfortunate enough to cross his path this evening. His prey released a shrill wail as it stumbled forward before falling over its own hooves and crashing against the forest floor.

Cry held it tight in his jaws until it stopped moving all together. By now his white fur was matted with blood probably making him look more like a dangerous monster than before. Another thing him and his blood brother had in common. He snarled and howled loudly, hoping Mark could hear him from wherever he was but there was no responce. The darkening forest was silent once more.

 

 

Minx picked up the white, slightly cracked poker face mask off the tiles of the mansions main hall. She knew Cry would take off after he snapped out of his drug induced high. She wanted nothing more than to comfort her pained Beta but, like Mark, he could be quite unstable when angry. It must have been a wolf thing.

She was snapped from her thoughts when her wife placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll come back when he's ready." Krism assured, smiling.

"I must seem like a horrible Alpha, letting my Beta suffer like this."

Krism shook her head, "It's not your fault dear, there was nothing more we could've done."

Minx stood up and turned to face her. "We could have fought them. We could have done something! Not just hand over one of our own practically gift wrapped!" Minx exclaimed.

"We're not gonna let them get away with it. We need to devise a plan to get him back, okay?"

Minx took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

 

 

Mark nervously followed Arin and MatPat into a well lit room where a large table sat in the center of the room covered with food and meats of all kinds. Clan members took their respected places at the table and Arin motioned for Mark to sit beside him at the head of the table. He sat down as he was instructed, glancing at the chair the Alpha would have taken if he was here.

"Alpha sends his apologies. He wished he could join us today but he has some other pressing matters currently." Arin explained, passing Mark a basket of chicken legs. "Take as many as you want. There's plenty here, given Ken doesn't eat them all." He joked.

"I heard that!" The large bearded Werebear shouted from across the table and the rest of the clan laughed. 

"I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Danny. Werelion." Danny greeted, taking his place opposite Mark.

Mark smiled a bit, still a little nervous around the clan and its members that his own clan considered to be the enemy.

"Dont be shy Mark. We don't bite." Nate joked from his seat beside Danny and opposite Arin. "My names Nate, I'm a Wereraven. How about you?"

The clan looked towards Mark. "Mark.And I'm a...well I'm a Werewolf."

The clan glanced at each other with surprise before Felix errupted. "Woah! No way that's so cool!" Mark smiled a bit. "Names Felix! The amazing Weredog!" He announced with a proud grin before getting nudged by Ken.

"Your so loud! Anyways, it's nice to have you as our guest today Mark. I'm Ken by the way. Friendliest Werebear you'll ever meet."

Mark was rather surprised by how open and talkitive the clan was to him. He had been introduced to all of them, Jordan who was a Werelizard, MatPat the Werepanther whom he met before, and even Arin's special team of hunters Ross, Barry, Ninja Brian and his own wife Suzy who were all Wereleopards. All of them telling the story of how their Alpha had saved them from imprisonment back at the labs. Half way through the feast, Mark noticed something and turned towards Arin.

"Hey Arin?"

"Hmm?"

"What type of Werecreature are you?"

"Huh? I really didn't tell you? I'm a Werehyena of course. Short tempered and laughs alot. Suits me." He chuckled.

"Cool. Never met a Werehyena before, or a Wereraven." Mark admitted, gesturing to Nate.

"Well none of us have ever met a Werewolf before. You have to show us what you look like!" Felix grinned excitedly.

"Perhaps another time. When the Alpha joins us." Arin replied and Felix sighed.

By now everyone was finished and waiters moved to clear the table. Mark followed Arin back down the flight of stairs.  
"When will I get to meet your Alpha? Curiosity is killing me." He admitted and Arin laughed.

"Soon I hope. I know he's looking forward to meeting you too. Hasn't shut up about it really." He replied and opened the steel door.

Mark tilted his head curiously, entering the room but his smile fell rather quickly.

"Where's Jack?"

"Hmm? Oh shit! He must have escaped somehow!" Arin exclaimed before signing in defeat. "Oh well...he was just a outsider. No major threat really. Come on, I was going to keep you down here but now that your company is gone you might as well stay with us."

Mark gave him a strange, somewhat unsure look but dismissed it. "Alright then. Promise I won't try anything."

"I know you won't. Most people who escape here get lost in the Blackwood and never come out again. I recommend you stay inside." Arin explained and headed back upstairs, Mark staying close behind.

Jack unchained himself as soon as Arin, MatPat and Mark had left the room to go join the others for dinner. He was both nervous and excited to reveal himself to Mark but not yet. He wasn't ready to yet. What if Mark would hate him for lying and deceiving him? He had to hold off a while longer. He needed his trust but had no idea on how to gain it.

He sighed and paced the room, waiting a bit before leaving and taking a few short cuts and passageways in order to make it back to his room undetected. Relief washed over him as he slowly and quietly shut his bedroom door and locked it, rummaging through his closet for his suit. Decided that he couldn't wait much longer. He was going to formally introduce himself tonight.

He wore his best suit. Black, Red tie, white shirt. It was specially tailored for him too so it fit perfectly. He was quite relieved to get changed out of the casual green hoodie and jeans he was wearing. Jack slicked his hair over to one side, styling it the way he usually did. The green matched his eyes quite nicely he noted.

Sure he was nervous but he was also the Alpha and an Alpha doesn't get scared so easily. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door to his room, stepping out into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man is this story getting popular fast! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews and comments. Here's two chapters today in order to celebrate.   
> Edit: Meet Clan Septic!:
> 
> Alpha Jack (human form): http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Alpha-Jack-633670457
> 
> Alpha Jack the Werefox: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Jacksepticfox-632904731
> 
> Beta Arin the Werehyena.: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Arin-the-Hyena-633433739
> 
> Nate the Wereraven.: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Nate-the-Raven-633306165
> 
> Ken the Werebear.: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Ken-the-bear-634112253
> 
> Danny the Werelion.: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Danny-the-Lion-633434201
> 
> Felix the Weredog.: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Felix-the-dog-634115444
> 
> MatPat the Werepanther.: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-MatPat-the-Panther-633622247
> 
> Jordan the Werelizard.: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Jordan-the-Lizard-634113199


	8. The Alpha

Mark sat in front of the fireplace alongside Arin and Felix, who seemed to be following him around like a lost puppy regardless of the fact that he was a Weredog. They were watching a very spirited game of chess between Barry and Suzy which, currently, Suzy was winning. Apparently they often played video games too together to pass the time except for today when Barry made a bet which he was currently regretting. Suzy sent him a confident smirk as she moved her knight across the checkered table.

The rain beat heavily against the window and Ken pulled the curtains shut just as lightning flashed and Arin jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and raised a brow at the name, answering it immediately.  
"Oh hey boss!" He answered causing everyone to turn and look at him and Mark to pale. "Yep. We're in the study...uhuh..now? O-Okay...sure ill send him up...alright, bye." Arin hung up.

He turned to face Mark who looked a bit unsure. "Boss wants to see you in his office. You ready?"

"Sort of." Mark replied as he stood up with Arin and was lead out of the room and up two flights of stairs.

"His office is at the end of the hall." Arin explained with a point. "Just go on in."

"O-Okay..." Mark said unsurely and Arin gave him a small pat and a wave as he left him and headed back down the stairs.

He walked slowly down the long corridor, glancing absentmindedly at the old faded paintings and cracks that lay scattered across the walls. He briefly reminded himself that this was the first time anyone from Clan Minx was to meet with the Alpha of Clan Septic let alone get to finally see what he looked like.

Curiosity was brewing inside of him as he reached the door opening it slowly and stepping into the dark room, the only light source, aside from the random strikes of lightning, being that of a desk lamp which faintly illuminated the outline of the person who sat behind the desk. Mark could not see his face clearly in the darkness.

"Please come in. Take a seat." The man spoke in a somewhat dark tone that put Mark on edge as he sat on the chair in front of the desk.  
"It's so nice to be able to formally introduce myself. My name is Seán, the Alpha of Clan Septic..."

Mark doubted that their Alpha could control the weather but may have believed it for that split moment when the lightning had struck at the perfect time to light up the room, allowing Mark to clearly see the face of the man opposite him.  
"...but you may know me as Jack."

 

 

 

Minx growled warningly at the huge white wolf that stood his ground in front of her. One upset Beta later and no clear rescue plan had her forced to deal with a pissed off Werewolf who wouldn't back down. The unwavering aggression really was a wolf thing that apparently even her father, the past Alpha, had trouble dealing with when both Mark and Cry were younger. Minx thought it would have been different since Cry was an Arctic Wolf and not a Grey Wolf like Mark was but it was equally bad.

Cry yelped as he was pounced on from behind by the large Weretiger that was Bob. "I think this isn't helping." Krism commented as Cry thrashed against the larger Werecreature.

'Get him off me!!' Cry growled, sending daggers at Minx with his soul piercing blue eyes.

'Not until you calm the fuck down and stop being so reckless! We need to work together if we're going to get Mark back! Squabbling amongst ourselves like children is not helping!' Minx scolded.

Cry growled softly but sighed in defeat. She was right, they needed to cooperate as a clan in order to take on Clan Septic in their home turf no doubt. He had a faint idea of how to get back there, if the rain didn't completely mask the scent that was. Hopefully his Late Nights could track it.

'Okay. I'm calm...' He spoke steadily and Bob climbed off him, allowing him to stand.

Minx reverted back into her human form, straightening up and smoothing out her purplish black waistcoat. "Good. Now if everyone's calm and collected we can get back to work. We need to travel fast if we're going to make it through the Blackwood while the trail is still fresh. Grab everything you need and prepare for a fight, we leave as soon as possible.

Mark was astonished when the Alpha revealed who he really was. If he was being honest he felt a bit betrayed by the sudden knowledge that the Werefox that managed to befriend him that day at No Mans Land just happened to be the Alpha of Clan Septic. The enemy. He opened his mouth to speak, to shout, to cry even but no words seem to form.

"It's understandable if your at a loss for words. I would be too." He assured in his original accent that was unmistakably Irish. "I'm sorry for lying to you. It would have been dangerous if you knew who I was."

Mark was soundless, pondering Jack's words. 'You took my brother..." He trailed off in a small voice.

"I promise you I was never going to harm him in any way. I just needed to get you here."

"Why? What do you gain from all of this?!" Mark exclaimed getting fed up of how vague he was being. "It's bad enough you've been lying and playing me all this time but you captured my brother! You made me believe that he was in real danger!" His voice cracked, "Why?"

Jack looked off to the side feeling rather guilty for his actions. He never intended to hurt Mark but knew there would've been no positive outcome for this scenario.  
"When I first met you that day in No Mans Land I saw myself. Someone who was always considered an outsider like I was before I met Arin met the others and turned our group of survivors into a clan. You looked rather broken much like I was and I knew I could never have been your friend because I was the Alpha. Again I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, you just seemed like someone I could relate to." Jack finished.

"You don't know anything about me, Jack." Mark replied coldly and Jack smiled sadly.

"You're right, I don't. But i want to, and at the rate people gossip, I bet you know everything about me."

Mark pondered for a moment, "Arin said you saved them from the labs but got caught. He said they did something to you there." 

"They did yes. Apparently I'm the only one to ever escape such a place. Trust me Mark, you don't want to know the things they do to people like us in those acursed labs. The things I've seen still haunt my dreams." Jack warned in an uneven voice.

"And you believe that you can relate to me? After all you've been through? I don't think my story is as nearly as traumatic." He argued.

"Try me."

Mark sighed. He was still a little annoyed at the Werefox who set all this up just so he could make a friend. It seemed silly and pointless to him, he briefly wondered what Minx would say about this. Perhaps he could give the Alpha a chance? His clan didn't seem near as bad as Minx made them out to be.  
"Fine. I uh lost my whole pack when I was five and my brother got killed by the soldiers. I found Cry the next day and we learnt to survive on our own for years until we were taken in by Clan Minx."

"But you never felt at home, did you?" Jack questioned rhetorically and shook his head. "They don't care about you because they can't understand you. Not like I can. Stay here Mark, with us. Heck bring Cry if you have to but just stay." He pleaded.

Mark's eyes widened at Jack's proposal. Leave Clan Minx? Betray his clan? Sure it was true that he never felt like he belonged there, Cry was the only family he needed there but they had both spent most of they're lives growing up alongside Minx and the others. It felt wrong to just leave.  
"I...I can't...they're my family. They're all I have."

"Come on Mark! They have left you here! It's obvious Cry is the only one who cares about you there! They just want you for your power! They will never understand you as much as I do!" Jack exclaimed.

Before Mark could reply Arin burst into the room panting. Both Mark and Jack turned to look at the Beta who was struggling to get his breath back.

"They...They're here....they've found us...Clan Minx have found us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! College is killing me. Let me know what you think of this chapter, I have mixed feelings. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! :D


	9. Poison

Mark quickly stood up, his face a mixed reaction between surprise and smugness. "I told you they'd come back for me." 

Jack ignored him and stepped out from behind his desk, calmly crossing the room and passing a freaked out Arin on his way out the door. Mark and Arin half jogged to catch up with him as he decended down a floor, discreetly peering over the banister to assess the damage.

Minx was currently yelling at Danny, Cry was growling at Felix who was hiding behind a rather calm looking MatPat and Bob was wrestling with Ken almost knocking over Ross who stood in the middle of everything.

"Where is Mark?! I swear if you don't talk we will tear you to shreds!" Minx threatened, her violet eyes darkening in anger.

"Like hell I'm telling you anything!" Danny retorted earning a deep snarl from Minx as she raised her clawed fist to punch him.

Mark bolted down the stairs, Arin close behind him as he rushed in between the two clans, stopping Minx's fist just in time.  
"Woah! Guys stop! I'm fine!" He yelled causing everyone to freeze.

"...brother?" Cry began. "I'm so glad you're okay! They better not have hurt you." He warned.

"What? No no I'm fine. There's no need for violence."

"Mark they kidnapped you! We should make them pay for messing with us!" Minx dictated and Felix scrambled away from her piercing gaze hiding behind Mark which earned an annoyed growl from Cry.

Mark held his arms out defensively. "There will be no fighting here today!" He declared gaining a look of disapproval from Minx.

"Why are you defending them?! They are our enemy!" Cry raged unable to beleive the words he just heard. "What did their Alpha do to you?!"

Mark looked a little hurt at his brothers yelling and accusations. Was not wanting to fight such a crime?  
"He....he did nothing to me." He stammered, "I just don't want you to fight."

Minx sighed impatiently and dragged a hand down her face. "Where's your Alpha? I demand to see him." She snapped, turning towards Arin who shook his head disapprovingly.

"Right here." Jack spoke confidently as he regally strided down the last remaining steps of the staircase. He really did look like an Alpha, Mark noted. There was a faint smirk playing on his lips as all the attention was on him now.  
"My name is Seán, I'm the Alpha."

Minx was at a loss of words as she came face to face with her long term rival for the first time. His cocky smirk was annoying but it was his seemingly glowing sickly green eye that really unsettled her the most.

"My apologises but your trip here may have been wasted. We were just going to return Mark to you tomorrow since he clearly doesn't wish to stay here."

"Jack I- " Mark began in a soft voice but was cut off by Jack raising his hand to silence him, still remaining rather calm which made everyone uneasy.

"I do not wish to hear about it. What's done is done." He stated in a flat, emotionless tone and only now Mark was noticing Arin slowly begin to edge himself further and further away from the Alpha and the rest of his clan copying his movements.

Mark sent him a strange look only to get a rather worried one in return as Jack's intimidating gaze fell on him. Mark felt himself unable to tear himself away from that one glowing green eye that looked a lot more vivid than he previously remembered.

"I fact I'll prove it to you that they don't care about you." Jack stated in a scary voice as he lunged forwards into his Werefox form.  
'Forgive me, Mark.' He whispered and before anyone could stop him he sunk his large fangs into Mark's neck forcing him into his Werewolf form to try and defend himself but it was too late.

Cry tackled the Werefox to the ground as Mark stumbled around weakly on all fours. His blood had matted his fur along with a strange green liquid Minx didn't recognise. "What the hell did you do to him?!" She demanded.

Cry bit the fox causing him to yelp before Arin intervened, pulling Cry off him with strong jaws. Jack panted as he spat the vile green liquid from his mouth with a wolfish grin. His paws trembled as the wound on his back, courtesy of Cry, was bleeding rather heavily.  
He chuckled weakly, 'M-My teeth....are poisonous.' He stated and smirked at the collective gasp from Minx's clan and her face to pale. 'Y-You have f-four days...before he dies.' Jack finished with a weak sadistic laugh before falling to the floor.

Cry panicked and rushed over to Mark, who was both in and out of conciousness, being held up by Aaron and Wade.  
"Oh fuck! What do we do?" 

Mark stirred slightly at his words. "N....No m-more....fights." He grunted out before closing his eyes again. Minx motioned for Bob to carry him as Clan Septic retreated towards their wounded Alpha defensively, both Arin and MatPat attempting to stop the bleeding.  
She had no time to make them pay right now but her look made it clear that this wasn't over. Clan Minx fled from the scene quickly, wasting no time on getting Mark home so they could treat him.

 

Jack was out for around a day at most. He had lost alot of blood from the huge gash that ran down his back. He admitted they were lucky to have a medic as good as MatPat was. Arin was determined to keep him in bed to recover and away from any drama that may occur within the next few days.

Jack did not sleep when he remembered what he did that night. Without him, Mark was surly to die from his poison and it was all Jack's fault.  
He cursed angrilly and gripped his hair, he needed to get to Mark within four days or else.....no, he didn't want to think of it.  
It had seemed like a good idea in the beginning. Clan Minx would be unable to save Mark and give up leading to Cry to inlist his help. It would have proven his point so well if now he wasn't more acutely aware that Mark's life was at stake and he was stuck in bed.

Jack sighed and hissed in pain as he had thrashed a bit too much. That's it. As soon as he could walk, he was going looking for Clan Minx's base. He didn't care what Minx might do to him, he needs to fix his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter didn't freak you out too much. ;) I hope you still enjoyed it!


	10. Pain and loss

It had only been a day since that fateful night. One single day. Cry hadn't left his brothers side since they got back to Mansion Minx. His fever was through the roof and the wound on his neck was swollen and definitely infected. 

Krism hurried in and out of the room carrying water, bandages, medicine and the like while Minx was currently pacing the hall with no idea of what to do.

Mark had been poisoned and she bet the only person with any clear knowledge of a cure would be the one who poisoned him in the first place. Like hell they were going back there. She couldn't risk losing anymore clan members to the jaws of Septic's Alpha and asking nicely was now out of the question.

Mark's symptoms continued to worsen as time went on and Cry was getting reckless as well as desperate.

"No Cry you cannot!"

"We have to do something Minx! He's going to die if we don't act!"

"You are not going after them alone and by hell I'm not sending any clan members back there!" Minx argued.

"So what? Your just going to let him die?!"

"Cry-"

"No Minx! I don't want to hear it!" He cut her off, a look of pure rage in his eyes. "I'm not going to sit here and watch my brother suffer!" Cry declared and stormed off, leaving the building before anyone could stop him.

 

 

Arin was sure Jack was probably high on painkillers going by the way he was slurring his words. It seemed like Jack was under house arrest by the way they were treating him but in the state he was currently in it would be dangerous to let him out of his sight.

"I need to save him Arinnnn..." Jack rasped and Arin shook his head.

"No, you need rest to recover or your healing will never kick in." He argued even though it was fruitless.

"I have tooo or he'll die!" 

Arin knew Jack cared for Mark, he even cared for what Mark was currently suffering from but he cared for his Alpha more. Jack's wellbeing was the priority and until he was better he wasn't going anywhere.

MatPat entered the room to change his bandages. It was a bit difficult to get him to sit upright but they managed. The large gash ran parallel to his spine just narrowly avoided the bone. It was tricky to stitch and rather easy to tear open again so they had to be really careful.

The two unwrapped the old blood soaked bandages that peeled off him like tape. MatPat cleaned the wound and the area around it before setting work on redressing the wound with careful precision.

"I need to go...I gotta go save Mark..." Jack whined in his daze like state.

"You need to get better first." MatPat informed him as he helped Jack lay back down.

Arin excused himself from the room as Nate requested his attention.  
"What is it?" He asked, slipping out of the room.

"Trouble I think. Cry is here."

"Shit." Arin swore and Nate followed him as he descended down to the main hall where Cry stood glaring at the intimidating face of Ken.

"I know why you're here but I'm afraid we cannot help you." Arin announced, walking to stand in front of the other Beta.

"Just let me talk to him." Cry pleaded, "I won't try anything."

"Heh, no ones been able to get a straight word out. Thanks to you, we have him high on painkillers. Plus, I'm not comfortable letting you anywhere near him after what you've done." Arin replied bitterly.

"What I've done? He attacked Mark! He did something to him and he's getting worse everyday!" Cry argued, "I need to save him...he's all I got."

Arin looked away feeling somewhat guilty. Sure he didn't want Mark to die but his Alpha was the top priority. "Until Jack gets better, there's nothing we can do."

 

 

Jack groaned and shifted slightly from his position. He was trying really hard to think straight but the morphine he was on felt like it threw his brain in a blender.  
"C'mon....I've b-been through worse than this!" He growled to himself and attempted to force himself upright.

He cried out at the pain it caused his back and hoped he didn't accidentally rip the stitches MatPat had spend all morning sewing. "I h-have to save....Mark..." he whined before falling back down onto the bed with a huff.

He turned his attention towards the door where Arin entered followed by someone he was not expecting to see.

"A-Arin? Why is he with you?" Jack asked in an uncertain tone.

"You wanna help Mark, this is your chance." Cry announced and Jack nodded eagerly. 

"Y-You need to bring him here, I can heal him!" Jack explained in a shaky voice.

Cry gave him a single nod and turned to Arin. "I don't think Minx will be too keen on the idea, by I'll try. I'm sure Bob and Wade will help me."

"Alright." Arin replied, leading Cry out of the room. "Good luck."

 

 

Jack watched them leave quite content he managed to get his point across despite not being exactly 'here' currently.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, blinking a few times to sober up so he would be able to treat Mark properly when they return. Jack reached over as best he could to get his phone, sending a message to his Delta.

'Hey, can u come help me?' He typed and the response was very quick.

Nate entered the room rather swiftly, a single black feather landed on the carpet. " Yeah what's up? Are you alright?" 

Jack stared for a few moments. "Did you...fly all the way up here?"

"Uh...maybe?"

Jack smiled and shook his head with a chuckle. "I need you to help me get up...I'm a bit...stuck." He admitted.

Nate easier a brow but helped his Alpha anyways, being cautious not to injure him further. "Didn't MatPat tell you to get rest?"

"He did but Cry is bringing Mark here, I-I need to be able to help him." Jack replied still a bit stutter-y. He pulled on a black hoodie to cover the bandages that, thankfully, were still wrapped around him tightly. He had to admit, he felt a lot better now that the Morphine was wearing off. What people didn't know was that after the whole lab incident, he developed quite a high tolerance for pain.

Jack and Nate headed out of the room, he bet Arin was already talking to MatPat about setting up a room for Mark so that Jack could treat him. Sending a quick text to them both, he headed downstairs to wait on Cry's return.

Mark had been struggling to stay awake. Due to the Night Terror's and Waking Nightmares he was having he bet were being brought on by the toxin's that were corrupting his bloodstream more and more each second. He had heard Minx and Cry arguing, he was sick not deaf. Mark had breifly wondered if it was an auditory hallucination brought on by the poison but he declared it was not. He was going to die regardless of what happened and over his death, the two clans would tear each other to pieces.

He did not want that. Both the clans were made up of desperate people just doing what they could to survive in a world so cruel. Mark only wished they could stop the feud and turn their attention towards the ones who were causing all this suffering. The humans.

Mark barely even noticed the other person in the room until they spoke up. "Hey bro. Good news, I've got help." Cry spoke in a hopeful but shaky voice as he helped Mark sit upright.

Mark blinked weakly at him, a little confused as he was lifted up and carried by Bob. He was barely conscious but just enough to question what was going on.

"Don't worry about it bro. Bob and Wade are helping me take you to Jack. He's going to fix you." Cry explained as Wade came back into the room.

"It's all clear." He whispered and the three left the room being extra silent as the walked down the stairs and into the main hall.

Cry was about to unlock the door when suddenly a voice called from behind causing him to freeze. "What are you guys doing?" Aaron questioned.

"Uh, nothing!" Wade replied but Aaron looked skeptical. He shook his head and headed back into the kitchen but not before calling back.  
"I won't tell Minx."

Cry, Bob, Wade and Mark met with Felix and Ken just on the edge of the Blackwood on the other side of No Man's Land. They looked nervous and a little concerned as the members of Clan Minx came to meet them. Arin had instructed them to lead Cry back through the Blackwood with Mark safely and that's what they did.

"So, does that mean we're cool now?" Felix asked Cry who grunted in response.

"What happened to you Felix?" Cry asked in a cold tone, slowing his pace to walk behind the others.

Felix looked down guiltly as he knew what the Beta was addressing. "A whole lot of stuff....nothing good."

"You just vanished one day and never came back! Now suddenly you're on /their/ side?! Why did you betray us Felix?" Cry shouted, sounding a bit hurt.

Felix flinched at his demanding tone, not wanting to stand up to the intimidating Beta alone. "I didn't mean to! I got caught b-by the soldiers and n-no one came back for me! Not Minx or...or y-you..." Felix cried, stopping in his tracks.

Cry was silent for a bit before speaking again. "I was looking for you...even when everyone else had given up and presumed you dead. I was still looking..."

"Will you didn't look hard enough." Felix growled a little, wiping his eyes. "I was the first they ever caught. They treated me like a child would a new toy, always played with until it breaks." He growled the last bit, his eyes shimmering with a gold spark that vanished in a split second. "I met Arin, Ken and the others in there and we were all saved by Jack. I knew I couldn't go back to Clan Minx or back to you, it had been so long and I had a feeling you replaced me. I owed Jack my life and thanks to him, I started a new one."

Cry felt every word hit him like a tonne of bricks. He couldn't imagine what Felix had went through and felt bad for treating him the way he did when he first saw him again with Clan Septic. Cry slowly reached up and removed the cracked, white poker face mask from his head, allowing his Arctic blue eyes to meet Felix's once again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the one who rescued you. When you disappeared it felt as if a part of my soul was gone to and I couldn't replace it no matter how hard I tried." Cry admitted with a pained voice.

Felix wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the Beta and burying his head in his shoulder. By now the others were far ahead but he didn't care. Cry was taken aback by the sudden embrace but quickly relaxed, holding the smaller Weredog tight against him.

"Cry I-I...I forgive you."

And the void had been filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I hope I was worth it, College is killing me and I had a mild writers block. also, I'm typing most of this in college so apologies if the writing seems a bit wonky.  
> And as always, leave a comment telling me what you thought! Your reviews motivate me! :)  
> Also, I'm sick! Yay....


	11. Recovery

Cry put on his mask and jogged with Felix to catch up with the others who were waiting just at the exit to the Blackwood. Ken looked between the two with suspicion but shrugged it off and lead them out of the trees. Only now was the large, ancient-looking castle coming into view, the way it loomed over the Blackwood was almost intimidating. The group walked up to the front steps, Ken barely needed to knock before the door was swung open, Arin and MatPat ushering them inside.

"So glad you were able to make it back." Arin announced to Cry who moved aside so Bob could carry Mark inside. Arin gave him a concerned look as he motioned with his hand for the group to follow him upstairs.

"Jack is waiting for you, he has a place set up so we can treat him." MatPat informed them as he pushed open a door and led them into the room. Bob carefully lay Mark down on the bed, he looked a lot worse now than he did when they left and Cry could only pray that Jack could really make him better.

As if on cue, Jack entered the room finally free from his morphine-induced daze. "I'm going to need time to treat him, I suggest you go wait downstairs." He requested calmly. Cry begrudgingly followed Arin, Felix, Bob and Wade out of the room, MatPat staying behind to assist his Alpha.

He closed the door as soon as they left and turned towards Jack who was rolling up the sleeve of his left arm. MatPat crossed the room and picked a clean syringe off the tray of medical supplies. He carefully inserted it into Jack's arm, drawing blood "You sure this is going to work?"

"I am certain, have faith in me Matthew." Jack replied, remaining completely still as MatPat filled the syringe. He held it with steady hands and walked over to Mark who lay unconscious on the bed. Jack moved Mark's head to the side as he inserted the needle into his neck. "It will take some time before all the poison is eradicated, a week or so, give or take."

"I'll let them know." MatPat replied, slowly removing the needle before leaving the room.

Jack glanced down at Mark, his face held a guilty expression. "I hope you can forgive me." He muttered though it probably went unheard. He carefully reached down and brushed his hair from his face, he most certainly had a temperature well above what was considered healthy, Jack guessed it would probably end up dropping again down to unnaturally cold.

Mark stirred a bit but did not wake up, poison induced nightmares most likely, Jack thought. He promised himself he would look after Mark until he was properly cured. He would not leave his side.

 

 

Cry had suggested Bob and Wade head back to Mansion Minx just in case things began to look suspicious. He bet Minx probably already realised they had taken Mark and Cry was not looking forward to seeing her again. He was her Beta, her most trusted clan member aside from her own wife Krism, and he directly ignored an order and betrayed her trust. Cry just continued to convince himself that he had no choice, that he had to do it to save Mark and he did but it didn't stop him feeling bad about it.

"Don't worry about it Cry." Felix spoke up from beside him, "He'll be okay, he'll live."

"I hope so Felix, or Minx is gonna be pissed we took him." 

"Eh, Minx is always pissed about something!" He argued with a slight laugh. "No wonder she has a reputation for being scary and ruthless!"

Cry smiled a bit. He really did miss having Felix around everyday to lighten the mood as Omega's did best. Felix had that ability to make anyone smile or laugh no matter how serious the situation was. "

MatPat entered the room, catching their attention. "Mark has been given the antidote but its going to take a week for him to fully recover. The Alpha wants to keep him here so he can look after him until he's better."

Cry nodded, "That's good, its probably better he'd stay here anyways. He's going to make a full recovery right?"

"Most likely, yes. With Jack watching him, nothing should go wrong."

Cry let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't trust Jack much but right now, he was his only hope and he prayed he wasn't wrong.

Mansion Minx was quiet today. Very quiet. By the time Minx got back from hunting you could hear a pin drop in what was usually quite a packed room. She ran into Aaron a few times who was a lot less talkative than usual which she thought was strange. Minx wanted to go check on Cry and Mark but after what she said earlier, she felt quite guilty and didn't want to face him yet.

Minx and Krism headed into the kitchen and began putting away the shopping and cutting the meat. Now that she thought about it, aside from Aaron she had seen no one else here.  
"Kris?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it seem...a little quiet round here to you?"

"I have noticed. Perhaps everyone's just a little tense after all that's happened, I don't blame them." Krism replied, stacking the fridge.

Minx nodded but excused herself from the room. She headed up the stairs after checking the study were Bob and Wade usually hung out. She was dreading facing Cry but was getting rather worried with how silent the mansion was, knocking on the door a few times only to get no reply. Minx pushed open the door and frowned at what she saw, absolutely nothing. She growled and marched back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"He's done it!"

"Who? What's happened?" Krism asked, turning to face her distressed wife.

"Cry! He's taken Mark to Clan Septic! He's betrayed my direct order!"

"He was desperate love, who can blame him? If it was you I would do the same."

Minx sighed and dragged a hand down her face. Jack was the enemy and she wanted nothing to do with him but letting Mark die was not something she wanted either, deep down she had a feeling Cry would betray her in order to save him. Mark always came first.

 

 

Jack denied he was falling asleep. He never needed much sleep and urged himself to stay awake in case Mark woke up. He rested his head against the wall from his seat beside Mark's bed, he hadn't stirred much since Jack gave him the antidote which was a good sign the symptoms were gradually fading. Jack guessed it would probably still take a week before he was back to his full strength, before both of them were.

He still felt rather guilty about what he had done. It was drastic and reckless and rather selfish he had to admit, but a small part of him was a tiny bit pleased that, after everything, his plan had worked. Cry did come to him for help and now Jack had him here, all he needed was for Mark to believe that his Clan didn't care about saving him which wouldn't be hard. Minx had too much pride to ask another Alpha for help, and from a rival clan no doubt.

With that fact, Mark was sure to join him in his clan and Jack could finally have what he wanted. A friend that understood him and accepted him for who he was. But would he? After what Jack had done would Mark still understand? This concerned him greatly and he prayed his actions would grant him a positive outcome. By now Cry, Bob and Wade had began their journey back through the Blackwood with the help of Felix. They were nervous to face their Alpha after going behind her back like this and ignoring a direct order. Cry didn't care, he had a reason to and Minx knew he always put Mark first in any circumstance. He hoped she would understand but had his doubts. The group came to the edge of the Blackwood, Bob and Wade walked on ahead leaving Cry and Felix alone for a moment.

"Well, good luck in there Cry. We'll look after Mark, I promise." Felix assured, smiling.

"If I survive this, I'll be back. I don't doubt you'll look after him for me."

"Of course! You don't have to worry about it Cry." Felix replied confidently and Cry pulled him into a quick hug.

"Thanks Felix..."

"H-Hey it's no problem Cry. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Cry stepped away and nodded. "Yes. I'll see you then. Goodbye Felix." Cry waved and ran to catch up with the others.

Felix watched him go, a faint smile playing on his face.

"See ya then...Ryan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writers block. :/ So sorry this took forever, college is being a barrel...


	12. Confrontation

Cry silently crept up the steps of mansion Minx, Bob and Wade following close behind him. As brave as he was, the Beta couldn't help but ponder his Alpha's reaction. Would she be angry, furious perhaps? He was dreading facing the consequences.

The trio quietly entered the building, Bob carefully shutting the door behind them with an audible 'clunk' which reverberated through the large, empty hall. Cry flinched at the noise, surveying the area for any sign of his fellow pack members but there was nothing. 

It was mostly silent, at least, until the three rounded a corner almost bumping into a rather annoyed looking Russ with his arms crossed over his chest.

"And where on earth were you boss?" Russ asked in an unamused tone.

Cry straightened up, "Why do you want to know? Aren't I allowed to leave when I want?" He replied in a flat, uninterested voice.

"Alpha's been looking for you." Russ stated before sighing and walking past him. "And she looked pissed." He called back much to Cry's dismay.

He jumped when Bob slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Welp, good luck in there champ. Me an' Wade are gonna go write our wills 'k?" He blankly noted and walked off, Wade jogging to catch up with him.

Cry sighed heavily and opened them study door, looks like he was facing the Alpha's wrath alone this time.

 

Rain pelted down heavily on the cold stone tiles of the castles crumbling roof. Nate was surprised they hadn't had any leaks yet due to the common thunderstorms that brewed around the Blackwood making it look more ominous than just its dark and hazy interior. 

He stood as still as a gargoyle statue, barely flinching when a droplet of water rolled off the end of his sharp beak, thunder barely illuminating the area around him. Nate preferred it out here, quiet and isolated rather than the noise Danny and his goons made indoors. He didn't have anything against them personally but it wasn't his type of crowd. 

Nate tightened his grip on the slated roof tiles and narrowed his eyes. There was an uneasy feeling that rested on his shoulders that he just couldn't shake. No one, not even a soldier, would dare face the Blackwood at night yet...

Nate shook his head as another flash rumbled above him. He spread his black wings and launched himself off the rooftop, disappearing into the black abyss below.

 

"Cry stop loitering at the door and come in." Minx stated in an inpatient tone, lifting her head and watching as her Beta sulked into the room.

She sighed heavily, rubbing her head with her hand. "Relax, I'm not going to lecture you about obedience. I understand why you did what you did but right now, we need to look at the bigger picture here."

Cry tilted his head a bit. "I-I don't understand."

"Septic's Alpha has Mark. This alone is a problem. What's to say he doesn't try and turn him against us?" 

"Mark wouldn't fall for that..." Cry replied, gritting his teeth.

"We cannot rely on faith alone Cry. If he turns rouge, it will be bad for all of us. We need to insure this doesn't happen." Minx explained.

"I don't think I like where this is going."

"They've given you access to there base, you know how to traverse the Blackwood. You're going to spy on them, report everything you hear back to me."

Cry sighed, "And if I get caught?"

"Don't."

 

Jack jumped slightly at the sound of the door opening behind him.

"Boss are you sure you don't want anything to eat? You need to keep your strength up." Arin asked quietly.

"No thanks...I'm good." 

Arin sighed, glancing over towards Mark. "Any sigh of him waking up?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but he will eventually. Just gotta be patient I guess."

Arin nodded slowly, "Alright, just call if you need anything. Anything at all." 

Jack nodded with a small smile and watched him leave. He glanced back out the window, rain patting against the pane in a continuous rhythm he found to be rather soothing. Jack allowed his eyes to close over and crossed his arms behind his back, taking a few short breaths to steady himself.

"I a-always liked the sound of rain..."  
A shaky voice spoke behind him.

Jack swung around, glancing over to Mark who lay watching him with lidded eyes.

"I-It reminds me of home...always rained where I g-grew up." He continued in an uneasy voice as Jack approached him.

Mark didn't look much better yet but Jack was just glad he was at least awake now. "M-Mark? I'm really sorry for what I did..."

Mark shook his head. "Can't say it's the f-first time another Werelord has tried to kill me."

"I didn't try to kill you, it's just...complicated. I was forced to do something drastic and I really regret taking that leap." Jack explained sadly.

Mark was silent for a few minutes and Jack glanced away guiltily. His lack of response hurt him a little.

"How on Earth did you get poisonous teeth?" Mark finally questioned with disbelief and Jack looked rather surprised by his reply.

"Uh...well it's quite a tale, not exactly the happiest point in my life either."

Mark gave him a small, weary smile. "I've got time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry this took so long to get updated. Between juggling writers block and college, it hasn't been easy to find the time. Thank you to all those who's been leaving comments! You guys keep me motivated! :D


	13. Siblings

Screaming...that was all you could hear from inside the gates of Silver Blood research facility. Just screaming, along with the occasional sound of wet flesh across white tiles.

Soldiers flooded the halls, all rushing towards their inevitable doom. No, there was no coming out of this alive, they had to have known this. They had to.

Issac counted at least 16 lay ahead, a further 34 outside waiting for them. He always had the best ears, so his sisters would say.

The three skated down the corridor, their paws barely able to grip the slippery bloodstained tiles that were once a gleaming white, always stinking of bleach.

"Brother! Brother!" Issac whined as he and his sisters slide to a stop at the end of the hall. Their eldest sibling lay slumped up against the wall, barely conscious by the looks of it.

"We have to get out of here Jordan, their coming!" Cierra begged, tugging on his sleeve with her jaws.

Jordan grunted weakly, holding his side with a bloody hand. "I c-can't! You saw what I did...I can't do this again, I could hurt you."

"Please Jordan! We're gonna die here otherwise! We need you!" Bethany whimpered, flinching as the sound of heavy boots got closer.

Jordan sighed, yelping as he pulled himself upright. He panted, standing in front of his fearful siblings.  
"J-Just stay behind me and out of my way and everything will be fine, I promise." He assured, giving them a small smile.

A sound of a gun cocking, bullet firing, a roar and finally...nothing.

It was silent throughout the halls of the facility. No shots fired, no heavy footsteps, nothing.

Splat! Thunk!

The large monsterous creature dropped a mangled corpse of who was once a soldier at its feet. It's features we're barely recognisable now. 

It crept down the halls, deliberately dragging its sharp, black claws across the splattered wall of white and red.

It's breath was heavy and visible in the cool air that flooded in through the nearby broken window. 

The creature paused, sniffing the air and with a growl, launched itself out of the window growling and roaring as it slashed its way through soldiers to panicked to aim correctly.

Issac would have enjoyed the scene if it weren't for their dire circumstance. He and his sisters waisted no time in slipping away while the soldiers were distracted.

They came across a large seemingly electric fence, Cierra already starting on digging so they could crawl underneath it unscathed.

Issac jumped as another mangled corpse landed beside him. He glanced up at the large creature that sulked towards them, fresh blood dripping from its maw.

It wasted no time in tearing the fence in half with its large claws, completely unfazed by the electricity that erupted from it in sparks.

The siblings leapt through the large gap and took off deep into the woods, to where they didn't know.

"Quit crying already! We have to be brave of we're going to make it on our own out here!" A young Mark scolded.

Ryan wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry...it's just...what are we gonna do? We're all alone out here and the soldiers are gonna kill us!" He whimpered.

"Didn't I say not to worry about it Cry? We're gonna find help...er, eventually."

"But we don't even know where we are!" Ryan argued, clenching a large mask tighter to his chest.

Mark sighed, wrapping an arm around the other. "Hey don't worry so much, think positive. We're gonna be fine."

Ryan sniffed but nodded, pointing up towards the setting sun. "Are we gonna go get some food soon? I'm hungry."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, maybe this time we'll actually catch something!" He agreed, laughing as they walked.

"I'm going to be the one to bring down a stag!" Ryan boasted confidently and Mark scoffed.

"Well I'm gonna take down that bear!" Mark shot back pointing off in a random direction.

Ryan jumped behind him and Mark laughed. "I'm just kidding." He joked and the two boys laughed.

"Yeah, we're going to be just fine."

Cry smiled, wiping his eyes a bit as he stared down at the old photograph. He remembered the time fondly, he and Mark found an old camera during their travels as children. Their was only one picture left on it and they saved it for a good moment.

The two of them together overlooking the whole valley from atop a hill. Mark tried to hold the camera while also staying in the frame so the picture was a little bit slanted.

Back then it was just the two of them vs the world. They spent most of their lives together, running from everything and facing certain death at every turn but all in all, they were happy.

Cry missed the simpler times. Times they would never get back. He sighed and slipped the photo back into his inside pocket.

He thought about what Minx had said, spent all day pondering if Mark really would betray them. The family that picked them both off the streets, the family who gave them both a home, the family who saved them from the soldiers and men in white coats.

Cry ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to do this either but he had to. Clan Septic were not as lucky as they were and he wished there was another way than betraying their trust but no. 

He had to do this, he had to be Minx's spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this doesn't feel like filler. I added some new characters! Meet the siblings from VenturianTale! Jordan, Cierra, Bethany and Issac! They do a lot of gmod stuff and I knew I just had to include them.


	14. Touch of silver

"Damn it Mark! Would you just eat already!" Jack exclamed tiredly, staring down at the stubborn wolf.

Mark shook his head wearily.  
"I can't...I'm not hungry..." he replied quietly and Jack sighed.

"You need to eat something to keep up your strength. I got a feeling your brother will bite me for not looking after you properly otherwise."

Mark scoffed, "As if you wouldn't bite him back." He shot back before immediately regretting those words.

Jack looked down guiltily before shaking his head. "...I don't want to bite anyone again."

"...sorry." Mark breathed out, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't been able to get much sleep since he woke up and when he did he was plagued with horrible nightmares that had him waking up at all hours.

Jack sighed slightly and smiled again.  
"Anyways, are you going to eat yourself or am I gonna have to feed you myself?"

Mark frowned, crossing his arms.  
"I'd rather you didn't. Seriously Jack, I'm fine. I'm not hungry, just tired. That's all."

Jack merely nodded. "Alright, I'll let you sleep but your brother is going to be here soon. He'll want to see you."

"That's fine, I just want a few moments of rest..."

Jack smiled and stood up, heading towards the door but stopping when Mark grabbed his sleeve. He looked somewhat sheepish and Jack tilted his head a bit in question.

"...Stay...please?"

"...alright."

 

 

Jordan let out a loud cry of pain as Cierra pulled harder on the dagger lodged in his shoulder. It was firmly in place and didn't seem like coming loose anytime soon.

"Hurry up Cierra! He won't heal until it's out!" Issac yelled over him.

"What do you think I'm doing?! It's stuck!" She growled back, gritting her teeth before letting go of the handle and panting heavily.

Jordan firmly shook his head, chuckling in a dark, unnatural manner.  
"It's silver that's why." He growled, grasping the handle himself with bloodied hands.

Issac grew pale as he watched Jordan twist the dagger without flinching.  
"C-Can you get it out?" He asked nervously.

Jordan opened his half lidded, crimson eyes.  
"Well of course I can, but that's the problem. Silver wounds don't heal quick enough. Even if I were to remove this fancy dagger, Jordan ain't going nowhere."

Bethany sighed, looking between her siblings with a confused face.  
"B-But you're Jordan. Aren't you?"

'Jordan' chuckled, clasping the dagger's handle once again. "Dear Sister...you know I'm not."

And the dagger was removed.

 

 

"Cry! I'm glad you're back! Did you get my message?" Arin asked, pulling him inside.

"Of course. May I see my brother?"

"Yeah he's upstairs with the boss. Unfortunately we couldn't get him to eat a thing, perhaps you could try?"

"Yeah I'll see what I can do." Cry replied, heading upstairs.

He took a right from the stairs and headed towards the room on the far left. Knocking the door twice and frowning when he didn't get an answer, he opened the door.

Cry blinked a few times, a confused expression eventually resting on his face as he observed the scene before him.

Mark was asleep sure but Jack was still very much awake holding the same exact expression as Cry was. His brother had somehow wrapped his arms around Jack's, holding him in place beside him.

Cry tilted his head and Jack held his finger to his lips, quietly shushing as Cry approached.

"I really didn't want to wake him, he's been sleeping terribly lately." Jack explained in little bit a whisper.

Cry nodded, grinning a little at the sight of the two. "I understand that but I can't not find this scene amusing." He admitted and Jack deadpanned.

"Why is that?"

"It's just, Mark hasn't done something like this since he was 7, He's always been a closed book." Cry explained, smirking.  
"Looks like he must trust you."

"You sound surprised."

"Well yeah, he dislikes most people, hates being touched or around people. I don't know, maybe it's just the sickness talking.

"...perhaps." Jack semi-agreed but of course he thought otherwise. Getting Mark to trust him was exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAQ  
> A small FAQ for those who've been asking.
> 
> Q: Do I need to know all of these Youtubers?  
> A: Absolutely not. I'm gonna keep adding more so everyone is happy. If you've got a suggestion, comment below.
> 
> Q: Can I write about this world too?  
> A: Sure just make sure you credit who gave you the idea and tell me about it too, I'd love to read what you've come up with.
> 
> Q: What inspired this fic?  
> A: A book series I read called Wereworld. It's full of all sorts of Werecreatures and magic. I highly recommend it for anyone who's interested.
> 
> Got any more questions? Comment below and I'll answer them in the next chapter. :)


	15. Leftovers

Sisters Cierra and Bethany were not happy leaving their younger brother with their rather unstable older one but they no longer had a choice. Jordan's fever was getting worse and they needed help fast.

The only remaining option was to head into the nearest village and look around for a chemist or somewhere they could buy herbs and supplies to treat him themselves.

Cierra was the medical expert but her healing ablities only went so far. The two feared Jordan may have been poisoned from that silver blade but that was worst case scenario.

The two walked cautiously through the busy village full of excited shoppers and human children scurrying amongst the crowd. It was hard to move without colliding with people and nearly impossible to see through the sea of shoppers. It didn't take very long until the two had bumped into some other guys.

"Oof, sorry, we didn't see you there." The raven haired one spoke and his friend nodded.

"It's okay, excuse us." Cierra spoke but Bethany was frozen in place. "Beth come on, we have stuff to get"

Bethany shook her head, eyeing the two guys wearily, despite they're confused expressions.

The other guy merely smiled. "Yes, we know you aren't human but neither are we. It's okay, we mean you no harm." He spoke calmly. "Names Arin by the way, this is Nate."

"Yo" Nate waved.

Cierra smiled politely but Bethany continued to glare. "It is nice to meet you both but we have to get going, our brother is in trouble."

"Oh really? Do you think we can be of assistance?" Nate asked but Bethany firmly shook her head.

"No we don't need your help. Nor do we trust you. Right Cierra?"

Cierra was silent for a moment. "...actually, we might."

"What??"

"Our older brother has been stabbed with a silver dagger and we fear it's infected." Cierra explained, ignoring the glares from her sibling.

Arin and Nate both shared a glance.  
"Silver you say?" Nate asked rhetorically, "Must have been an attack by the hunters right? You're lucky he isn't dead." He paused. "Alright, if you take us to him we can get our doctor friend to have a look."

Bethany sighed, turning towards her sister. "You can't be serious..."

"Relax, it will be fine, they don't smell like bad Werelords..." She replied, before nodding. "Okay, follow us."

 

 

Minx leapt over the fallen oak tree, lying silent in the quiet forest clearing. It was pleasantly sunny out today unlike the past few days of rain and she swore she could spot the remains of a rainbow through the tree branches.

Krism trotted to keep up, following her partner through the clearing.

"What a lovely day, if we're lucky, we might be able to wrap this up quickly and enjoy it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Minx smiled, weaving through the bush. There was a heavy scent of blood in the air that caught their attention during their hunt today in a clearing still within their territory. Minx had insisted to go check it out while the Late Night's hunted.

"I'm sure we will. I think it's coming from around here somewhere..." Minx replied, sniffing the air.

The two dug through the thick bushes and Krism winced as the putrid smell grew stronger.

"Ugh, smells like a rotting corpse!"

"...that's exactly what it is. Look."

Minx pulled back the bush to reveal the torn up parts of a decomposing soldier that seemed to have been lying there for a few solid days now.

"What do you think happened to them?" Krism asked curiously.

"Don't know... I don't think it was any of us, it would have been reported that they wandered this close to our home."

"All their weapons have been destroyed too...weren't they pretty unbreakable?"

"Yeah..." Minx thought for a moment. "Lets scout the area, see if we can find any more bodies or clues that could lead us to the culprit."

 

 

 

Jack wandered through the halls of the mansion thoughtfully. Mark was getting better quickly and now was even up and about. Jack had left him and Cry with Felix in the living room to play some games for now.

He watched with curiosity as Arin and Nate ran straight past him and up the stairs but was interrupted by Danny before he could question it.

"Hey boss so me and Brian found this dead body thing while hunting today and it was super weird because it's whole head was like missing."

"Really? What kind of body?"

"It was definitely one of those scary soldier doctor hunter people with the guns." Danny explained calmly.

"Take me there, I want to see this for myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait folks! Now that I'm on Spring break I should get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Check out this amazing drawing of Mark the Werewolf by darkstrike: http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Mark-the-Wolf-REDONE-673974102
> 
> And Jack the Werefox:  
> http://cjdrawsstuff.deviantart.com/art/YouTube-Wereworld-Jack-the-Fox-REDONE-674609741


End file.
